Not Ready To Die
by Dwalkern64
Summary: How could I refuse the offer? When someones life is on the line, you don't really have an option...


**Hey guys. I started writing this while in college the other day. It is poorly written in my opinion, but what are you gonna do? :P **

**Hope you like it! If you do, why not check out my other stuff? ;D **

**I do not own RWBY or The quotes at the beginning of the story. **

**Please read, review, enjoy, follow and fav :P 3 **

* * *

><p><em><span>While we damn the dead I'm<span>_  
><em><span>trying to survive, I'm not ready to die.<span>_

* * *

><p>Jaune brought Crocea Mors down, impaling the skull of a beowolf. Blood erupted from the wound as he withdrew his blade. "Gross!" He complained, wiping the blood from his now stained face.<p>

"It's only blood, Jaune." Pyrrha teased as she walked up to her friend. "Good work today, you're really improving." She complimented.

"All because of you." The knight smiled "Without your help I would probably be dead by now." He sheathed his sword and grinned. "Thank you for everything." He brought his face closer to hers.

"Anything for you." She whispered, closing the gap between them. It was a short, soft kiss, but it felt great. His lips were warm and soothing. Suddenly Jaune tensed up and a gun shot vibrated through the forest. "Jaune?" Pyrrha looked down and saw a beowolf claw sticking out of his chest.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune choked out, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Jaune. You will be alright!" Pyrrha cried. She pulled Jaune away from the claw and into an embrace. The beowolf slumped to the floor. "Oh my god...How could I let this happen?!" She laid Jaune on the floor and rested his head on her knees.

"Pyrrha..." He said once again, raising his hand to touch her face. "Thank... You..." His eyes shut and his arm fell.

The redhead caught the falling arm and held his hand with hers "No no no no no no no no no..." She whimpered "Don't go..." She couldn't hold back any longer "Jaune!" She cried into the boys unmoving chest.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys. I just heard Pyrrha, this way." Ruby led Weiss and Yang through the forest. The scythe wielder wanted to see how much Jaune had improved, so she decided a surprise spar was in order.<p>

"Why did you have to drag me along?" Weiss complained, ducking under low branches.

"It's not as if that dolt could ever improve anyway."

"You don't know that." Ruby sighed. "I don't understand why you don't like him."

Yang stepped to the side of the heiress. "Yeah Weiss. He has never been rude to you."

"How could I like him? He is a nuisance!" She argued back "I think the world would be better off without people like him.

"You don't mean that." Yang frowned "It's not nice to wish death upon people..."

Ruby stayed silent and continued walking. She perked up when they came to a clearing. "We are here." She grinned at her bickering team mates and burst into the opening. "Hey guys!" She shouted in an attempt to surprise the duo. "Pyrrha...?" Ruby spoke softly.

"Oh my god..." Yang rushed over to the red head as Weiss and Ruby stood still. Too shocked to move. As she got close she gasped in realization. "Weiss! Get Ozpin!" She ordered.

The white haired girl nodded and pulled out her scroll.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" She carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha shook the hand off and hugged the blonde tighter.

"Help will be here soon!" Weiss shouted "He said not to touch the body..." She gestured towards the spartan.

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry..." Yang muttered. She wrapped her arms around the pained girl and attempted to pull her away from Jaune.

"No!" Pyrrha screamed and broke away from the brawlers grip.

Yang grabbed the girl again but struggled to keep hold of her. "Ruby, help me!"

Ruby stared wide eyed at the scene around her. Her first ever friend was dead on the ground. Her sister was trying to restrain a girl who loved her best friend. She couldn't talk or move. Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, her world going dark.

"Ruby!" Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Jaune opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" He spoke. He was stood on the waters surface, that was all, there were no buildings or life anywhere, just water. "Am I dead?"<p>

"That is correct." Laughed a low voice.

"Who was that?" Jaune moved to a defensive stance.

"I can't hurt you here. No need to be so alert." The voice spoke.

"Who are you? Where are you? and Where are we?" Jaune asked.

"Me? I am the one who killed you." He laughed again.

"Yeah, thats hilarious." Jaune scowled "Where are you?"

"Look down." The voice ordered.

Jaune obliged and jumped back "What the hell?!" He looked down again and took a better a look. The person who spoke was a beowolf.

"I am just a creature of grimm, nothing more, nothing less." He spoke "To answer your last question, we are in your aura."

"How is that possible?" Jaune looked confused. "Why are you in my aura?"

"Your body has shut down, the only thing that remains alive is currently your aura. I am here because when I killed you, I died too. When I died some of my blood merged with yours."

Jaune nodded, listening to the details.

"Anyway, I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" The blonde boy eyed the wolf.

"How would you like to live again?"

"What kind of question is that? I'd love to."

"I can make it happen." The beowolf grinned evilly.

"How...?" Jaune noticed the way the wolfs eyes changed too excitement.

"Our abilities will have to merge, meaning that I will be in your aura."

Jaune thought it over. "I'm not ready to die...I accept." His eyes serious and set.

"Excellent." The beowolf laughed.

* * *

><p>Once ozpin had reached the group in the forest he had immediately carried Jaune back to beacon. He had told the other students that curfew was about to begin and advised them to go back to their dorms. He had promised Team RWBY and JNPR that we do everything in his power to make sure Jaune comes back.<p>

"Ozpin." Glynda frowned "There is no helping him..."

Ozpin let out a knowing sigh "I know, I wanted to put his friends minds at ease."

Glynda pulled a cover over Jaunes body and turned away. "I'm sorry." She put a hand on Ozpin's and walked out.

The headmaster let out another sigh and followed, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Ozpin knocked on team JNPR's dorm room. Ren opened the door and nodded, stepping out of the way so he could get in.<p>

Pyrrha shot up upon seeing him "How is he?"

The man shook his head "I'm sorry..."

Pyrrha got back under her bed sheets and whimpered softly. Nora cried more openly and hugged her pillow tight. Ren couldn't believe that he had lost his friend, but he kept calm.

Ozpin's scroll started buzzing so he reached for it and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ozpin, he's awake!" Glynda shouted over the scroll.

Ren looked at Ozpin with a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I'll be there in a second." He hung up and looked at the broken team. "You coming?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think? :P I hope you enjoyed it and I shall continue with all my stories!<strong>


End file.
